2009 Changelog Archives
January *Before when you'd come back from night fishing, you'd arrive between 51 and 59 on the hour. Now you'll have to wait an extra ~6 minutes after that.. because all it took to crash a bunch of people from coming back from night fishing was a couple people to start fishing while night fishing results were being calculated. *I removed the "Left to go night fishing. Will be back in 5 hours" from everyone but party leaders. This message was also causing strange issues when groups were leaving. So if you want to see this message, just check on your night fishing page. *Also, when you're away Night Fishing, your "online" status will not update. (This was also done to help alleviate the problems above). *Changed sonar to cost 200,000 gold from 254,000 gold, and made it level with 65 casts/level (use to be 90 casts/level). :*We cannot pre-announce these sort of changes and we also cannot credit anyone who just purchased one. It's a part of how a beta game works. We made these changes for the upcoming new mini-level between Blue Crescent and Sans Culpra. *Changed night fishing.. won't go if you use SKIP's right before going (to prevent people from getting extra trips) *Removed individual messages saying "left for night fishing. will be back in 5 hours" *Improved night fishing error logging, if someone does't go.. you'll know why under your night fishing page logs. *Night fishing leaving/arriving issues should hopefully be closer to being fixed.. (A random 1-2% of people fail to leave/arrive due to row locking) *Doubled pts for taking friends fishing *Earl came back to remove old spear guns.. accidentally removed pneuamtic spears from 56 people.. re-added their spear guns, plus earl gave them rlc for the problem. *Fixed a bunch of other small stuff.. probably not worth mentioning *Upgraded servers.. had some memory allocation problems after upgrade.. but all is well now. *Resent 1am'ers for NF'ing *Reconfigured the night fishing reporting.. its now cached on your night fishing party page.. *Changing around the night fishing blocks.. to block users from 10 minutes before and after they leave for night fishing and 10 minutes before and after they arrive.. I know it kinda sucks but it should hopefully help ease the NF'ing problems *Changed around night fishing leaving / arriving times.. should really be close to fixed after tonight. *Clearing all skipper log messages.. redesigning their layout.. and making sure they are cleared to only be of the last 7 days. *Again, ALL night fishing messages will ONLY be visible on the night fishing page. *Changed the "Would have a caught it, with a level X pole." to only display when you're within 5 levels of catching the rare fish.. and the message now says "Would have caught it, if my pole was Y levels higher." *Change database calls.. to make sure people don't get multiple messages saying they went on two trips at the same second. :*If you are continuously getting Error 500 messages when you try to fish, let us know.. but i dont think this will be the case. *Changed minimum points for "Secrets of Farovia" from 550k to 800k, because of the new mini-level that's released, I want to push people towards buying the sonar first because it's needed for jumping into the new mini-level. *As stated, we just released the new mini-level between BC and SC. *Starting on Jan 11th at 12:00:01am PDT, we're increasing tournament points: :*The first 5 fish: by 50-60%+ increase (Miny, Catty, Cubey, Mime, Fiesta) :*Fish before SC: by 33% increase :*All other fish: 12% increase ::Example: Mime use to be worth ~21pts, now are worth ~37pts. :We made this change to make tournaments more appealing to users who are in need of points. We're also planning on other things to make tournaments more appealing (unused rubies being worth something, more details later this month). *recalculating ruby payouts from last night *if you do not finish all 15 casts, then you will not be entered in the ruby payouts. :*we had MANY users doing 1-3 casts, causing problems when trying to calculate rubies :Recent changes to Magma Reef: *Added warning messages if you don't have the lava pole activated. *Added warning messages to show how many "safe lava trips" you can take. *Lowered cost to repair lava damage, and cost to repair Cubey Incinerator. *Lowered wait time to buy the lava suit from 24 hours to 1 hour. *Lowered the chum loss of fire sludge from 99% to 50% *Added in links to resources found in treasures. *Allowed people to view resources they don't yet have.. so hopefully there's less questions as to what each resource is since people can see it on their own. *increased number of threads on some of the forums that are more active (like General Questions), hopefully this cuts down on duplicate topics. Just released details on the final payouts for january tournaments: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/tournament-leaderboard/payouts My intentions were to spice it up a little. *Working on fixing random issues with tournament casts not appearing in skippers log (makes it look like a cast was skipped, when it wasnt) :*also working on how people get duplicate messages saying they "earned XXX points for logging in today", even tho the receive the pts just once. *Now preventing people from doing tournament casts from 12am-12:35am PDT, because tournament rubies/scores are calculated during this time, and this should help cut down on a couple reports of tourny cast issues that we've received. *double points given per taking each crew member (was 10 pts/per person, is now 20 pts). *the max point limit per trip is now 60 pts, from friends.. (20pts*3 "friends") *changed max number of people you can take on a crew trip to 3 (was 4) *i also changed the code around for crew trips.. should be much more optimized.. and you should NEVER have two friends take you on a crew trip at the same second. (this is the big problem it should now have fixed) *going to be adding in scuba license renewals soon after reading more user feedback *changed the CAPTCHA code.. added in coloring, and X/Y movement.. a kind person let me know how to exploit it.. the following changes should help things for now. *changed daily bonus points for those without a captain, each day you're seen you'll get an extra 5 pts. example: 12:28am PDT Received 238 pts plus an extra 25 pts for logging in on 5 different days! (5 extra pts/day) Had 3,673 pts, now have 3,911. Earn even more with Captain Trips! Recently made the following changes to ensure all Fish Wrangler features can be usable and fun, even if a player doesn't wish to involve facebook friends with Fish Wrangler. :Users can now use the "Crew Trip" and "Captain Trip" features without communicating with facebook friends. "Deckhands" (i.e. computer) take the place of actual facebook friends in both features. Please see our updated FAQ for more details: :*Captain Trip (without friends): http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/faq?id=captain-jozek-trip*captain-jozek-trip :*Captain Trip (without friends): http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/faq?id=captain-jozek-trip*captain-jozek-trip :*Apprentice Trip (without friends): http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/faq?id=deckhand-apprentice-trip*deckhand-apprentice-trip Couple other changes, due to policy related stuff: *Changed the term "Wall" to "Comment Board" *Discontinued "FB Status" feature February *Released new resources. *Adjusted some of the old resources, just to keep things interesting: :*Miny repellent also repels miss miny. :*Catty Repellent attracts` some` siberian tiger sharks. :*Cubey Repllent attracts `some` red diablo sharks. :*Fiesta Attractant repels suave fish. :*Hate Attractant attracts Speckled hate fish. :*Ninja attractant attracts samurai. *Added specialized caching (~10min delay) for Skipper's Logs.. should allow us to scale quite a bit more. *changed it so that only tourny casts, reg trips, and crew trips can impact your "streak" due to resource usage. :*so captain trips and deckhand checks do not impact your current "streak". *i changed the order of resources, so the inactive ones are at the bottom. *released tournament cast page, with tourny specific data. *moved logging of Night fishing and tournament casts out of the skippers log.. should help big time. *released "private fishing" feature, where you can block crew fishing trips for 10min. March *The second level of the new region will be released tomorrow. Sorry for the delays, but I expected the average player to play the first level of the new region in about 1 month (25 trips/day). Plus, I didn't want to release the second level without a couple extra features that I just built in. SPOILER - Don't read if you don't want to know about the ice level Updates on Icelantica: I've seen many posts complaining about the gold costs of Icelantica, and just want you to know I'm paying attention. Let me explain a few things first: *I think the new levels are a shift in game play. People never worried about gold before and gave away gold and bought RLC at inflated rates. I wanted gold to be something people at least thought about.. and really the average player with 4-5 m pts should have about 1.5m gold, if they didn't do any of the above. So I think all were seeing is a vocal minority that is getting use to the shift in game play... and I think it'll settle down over time. *I know from past experiences that people get more irratated over constant small changes.. so I'm trying to really analyze things before listening to a vocal minority of players. *I want to make it clear that I'm not changing the costs of any items. This isn't fair to anyone, especially those who've already gotten to the new levels.. so rather post other suggestions if anything. What I'm changing later today: *I'm going to lower the good/evilness cost of auger drilling. *Lowering the cost of repairs in SC.. not by a lot tho.. because as stated, 4-5m pts should equal 1.5m gold, which is enough to get going on the ice levels. Again, sorry for my lack of feedback on the forums, I've been extremely busy this last month working on FW and have kinda burned out a bit.. and the forums are generally very difficult / cluttered to read. *Lowered the evil/goodness point req's for the flame/sprayer addons from 65k to 45k and the reel upgrades from 95k to 75k. I may change the other addon req's depending on how the flow of the levels are. *fixed the spray/flame option when the penguin is near. *fixed the double reel addon image.. was hiding after doing further addons. *paid out a random 5% of people who purchased stickers during the pre-order. so everyone who's ever purchased stickers had a shot at winning the $25 of rlc (for more details, see: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/stickers#giveaway ) *Changed 'eskimo' fish to 'inuit' fish. I was never aware of the problems associated with the term, and if you read up on the term you can see that in US folklore the term has meant something quite different (someone who lives in igloos/snowshoe netters). Fish Wrangler is a game that jokes around about politically sensitive things, primarily because that's my sense of humor, and i dont think anything should be taken overly serious.. as the game is meant to be taken in a lighthearted fashion as my intentions are to take people away from everyday life to have some fun in 15 min segments. good luck and happy fishin'! *cleared the skippers log *our host is having an issue right now causing "error loading pages" should be fixed soon SPOILER *Released next highest ice level, known as the lake that is frozen... you'll see the name soon enough. :) Bunch of small changes associated with this. New enemy, new addons, new augers, new fish.. *Going to try to release a new fish at a lower level within this next week, so everyone feels the love. ENJOY! *fixed max level of 50 on poles with addons.. your pole has been leveling the whole time, the display was just incorrect. there still might be a issue with the % complete display, in some cases. April *It's come to our attention that a couple users have cheated a feature. We're changing our banning policies. :On a first offense, your account will be banned for an undisclosed number of days. :On a second offense, you will be permanently banned, without notice. :*Also any fake accounts involved, will be permanently banned, without notice. :We take issues like this VERY SERIOUSLY. We understand that these sorts of things impact the games integrity and will do everything in our power to correct them. *Added in a simple, but pretty fun change.. If you are within the first 5,000 people to catch a new fish, you'll receive a message like this: :Caught a 8 oz Jester Fish, worth 131 points and 131 gold. Used 1 Red Love Chum, have 512 left. (Woohoo! Jester catch #936!) :I noticed people saying what # they caught with the really rare fish, so now everyone will know even with the new / non-rare fish. *Paid out RLC for March Tournament results. :March 1st, 26th, and 27th were problematic for some users. We apologize for any inconvenience, and will do our best to prevent this from happening again in coming months. However, its for these unexpected issues that we base tournaments every month out of 21 days. Plus, March consists of 31 days.. giving all users even more chances at working on their best 21 day ruby totals. :Also, if you placed within the top 10,000 people in your tourny class, you should have a "tournament prize" medal, showing your exact place, rubies, etc. I increased this number, because many people were always curious as to what their final position # was. *Cap'n Jozek and Earl had a few smooth tarpit stouts, and agreed on a new global scripture for auger drilling. eeeeeenjoy! *RLC gives you +50 goodness/evilness, instead of +5 in the ice levels. (I won't be including ***SPOILER*** anywhere when referring to the ice levels, as the "cat is out of the bag" already.) *Removed $10 of RLC in tournament casts. Increased chances of finding 500-600 RLC in treasure chests in place... because I think this makes it more fun.. when you've atleast seen or missed RLC in a chest.. instead of randomly getting a message saying you won $10 of RLC after a tournament cast.. and to my recollection, i've never seen anyone post anything in regards to excitement over this feature.. whereas people frequently post about RLC in chests. *Can only trade glow worms to another person, if you and they have both been with the party for atleast 1 week... muauahahahahahahah.... ha! *Changed tournament results to only display yesterdays results and season results. Janne Frosen originally mentioned the idea to me.. and it was apparent that many users would watch how others were doing throughout the day, and use attractants/repellents based on how others had done.. and if they could beat their scores. Regardless of this though... I think the new system makes more sense, as everyone can see the top 500 positions of the previous day.. along with # of points and rubies earned. Plus, I think this change adds a new dimension of "mystery" to the game. *On your last 3 tournament casts you'll see what rank you're in for the day, and how many wranglers are competing, hopefully the new code doesn't strain the database too much, otherwise it'll have to change. *Changed crew trips. Friends can take you fishing, regardless of location. (Made this change after an overwhelming positive response in thew News Forum) *Increased crew trip bonus points, from 20 pts per person, to 25 pts. *Released collectibles feature for the ice levels. If it goes over well, i'll release collectibles for all levels eventually. (For example see: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/collectible/flying-penguin or http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/collectible/rabid-raccoon ) :*What are Collectibles? ::Collectibles are a new feature and will be further expanded on in the coming months with our upcoming quest feature. Basically, collectibles are a 'glory award' / 'achievement award' that wranglers can show off in their profiles. :We felt Fish Wrangler needed a new feature that was based on something other than attaining points and gold. Plus we can build many new fun things on top of collectibles feature. For example, our upcoming quest feature will require wranglers to catch specific fish over a certain amount of time, in order to make a dish for Earl's wife's new restaurant. When a quest is completed, the player will be receive that dish as a collectible to show they've completed it. *Fixed a bunch of small bugs. :*updated all FW feeds (when catching fish for first time, or a rarer fish at higher levels). :*can't buy a boat while traveling :*can now refresh collectible list, if not updated *Moderators can now forum ban users for X hours.. as there's been an increase in dufus's. *FW sticker photo contest winners will be announced later this week. *The next ice level is taking a bit longer to finish. It should be done within this week as well. We're also going to be releasing a higher level fish at SC with this release. *Exceptional tournament ruby totals for April 30th weren't included in the 21 best days. *We're going to be removing RLC, and medals, recalculating the 30th, then regiving out the medals and RLC. Sorry about the confusion. I was unnaware of the problem until after giving out the prizes. May *Allowing elite fish to be caught in tournaments starting May 3rd. *Adding icelantica to high class level tournament days. *Changed other classes pole/island requirements. *Giving out RLC to those who finish any tournament day in the top 10 - between 30 and 5 RLC. Details: ('Place'=>'Amount of RLC') :'1'=>30,'2'=>25,'3'=>20,4'=>15,'5'=>10, :'6'=>9,'7'=>8,'8'=>7,'9'=>6,'10'=>5 *Releasing new high level SC fish tonight (may 2nd) *bug fix: Prevent traveling while stopped by enemy. *Paid out RLC to April tournament winners (prodigious and exceptional classes were falsly credited RLC, as april 30th wasn't included in the 21 best day ruby total. corrected and repaid out RLC) *Completed server maintenance. *Updated night fishing to come back at later times.. at 1am and 2am PST - where some parties were going twice. *Changed sensational tournament to include BC *revised the sensational tourny mid day, to BC with the SPHP. Sorry for the mistake. It's better to have it changed for the month and to have a half day error, than to leave it cruddy for the month.. - earl *Paid 15 RLC and erased may 9th sensational tournament results, if you finished all 15 casts, you'd now have a message like: ::Woohoo! I was generously credited 15 Red Lovin's (had 0 RLC, now have 15) and my May 9th Tournament score (of 848 rubies) was cleared because of Earl's mid-day pole requirement change on May 9th. *Updated the entire sign up process and initial fishing trips. Created more story line and a guide who gives you a couple tasks to get started. (1st task, catch ninja.. 2nd task.. learn 'intro to chumming' skill). *Updated attractants to not be used if you failed to catch the fish you were going after.. Turns out the majority of people left the attractants on, and unused.. causing things to get a bit overloaded. Reverted changes. *The new, full color, 7.75in x 2in FW bumper sticker details will be released soon... :) *Fixed tons of minor bugs.. from design stuff to oddities. *Released "Show off!" feature, you can publish your recent catches to your profile or friends profiles. Just go to your FB profile, click the "What's on your mind?" text at the top, then look below that for the "Show off!" link. *Removed "ADD ME" section on forums. There's no reason for it with all of our recent changes. *Blank screens should be fixed, one of our servers exceeded filespace.. cleaned them all out. *Updated pole leveling. Now levels from Night Fishing and on missed catches. RLC still helps you level twice as fast. More details here: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/faq?id=leveling#leveling *Just an FYI: :I made these changes with the upcoming Pole Augment release in mind.. as the average player's feedback seems to be: leveling old poles and catching the same old fish is a step back, not fun. :Ultimately, I don't want to spend 90% of my time programing a feature that's used by 1% of the users. It's best to incorporate new features that ALL players can use and have fun with. :I'm going to be making a couple other changes to help make things more passive and benefit our average user because there's a decent user fallout after 1-2 weeks. :One upcoming change will be "progressive treasure chests", where they get better with the longer you've gone without one. And they'll be less common, and larger overall.. just to keep them exciting. :D June *Night fishing allowing level 50+ poles to level beyond cap. Fixed bug, consider the extra levels a freebie. *Cut all of the g/e addon requirements in half, due to the recent doubling of pole leveling. *After hundreds of emails about night fishing issues with the groups that arrive at 4am and 5am.. We've now started to calculate night fishing for an extra amount of time. Your account will now be locked for 30 minutes after you're arriving from night fishing. (use to be 10-15min) There still may be some issues over the next couple days, but in the long run, this is a much needed change for night fishing's stability. Thanks for your patience with good ol night fishin. *Error loading pages caused by facebook, have to wait it out. Details: http://bugs.developers.facebook.com/show_bug.cgi?id=5568 *Changed night fishing to hold users back for 25 minutes after arriving, because some hours have many more parties leaving. *We've currently disabled SuperRewards due to some MAJOR issues dating back to June 4th. We suggest not using any RLC you think you may have been credited in excess, as your account will be blocked. :We'll soon be deducting all excess RLC given out on June 4th between 2pm and 5pm PDT, and forwarding accounts with negative RLC to the donation / offer pages to get out of the negative balance. :We really apologize for any inconvenience, as this situation has caused us great trouble, not to mention legal issues. :I wish there was something else we could do, but this matter is fairly outstanding. And it's not fair to everyone who completes offers fairly and to those who donate for RLC. *Fixed world ocean fish images *Released a "Review Offer" forum: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/offer and its on the bottom left of the discussion board page. :*Due to the recent feedback of many Offers going uncredited, we've created a forum to post reviews about the various offers and which are worthy of attempting. Your feedback here will help us get into contact with OfferPal to remove the more spammy/scammy offers. :*If users can put a "WORKS" or "DOESNT WORK" in the title, it'll help others browse through more quickly. UPDATES TO THE SuperRewards double RLC crediting glitch from June 4th :*We're done subtracting the excess RLC from the accounts involved. You're free to do as you wish, and don't have to worry with whatever RLC you've gotten from SR. :*We've blocked 19 accounts, that had over 300 negative RLC. We're in the process of individually re-enabling them. :*We're still in the process of paying out some uncredited RLC from SuperRewards. (NOTE: I know many people completed offers and never received credit, so I've created a new forum called "Review Offers" to help inform others about which offers are working properly) :*We're still going through all of our support emails, ensuring that no one was OVER subtracted (as stated by some on the forums). If you feel you were, please send in a support message and we'll take care of it asap. :*I've verified all RLC code to ensure nothing like this SR situation ever happens again. Fish Wrangler is run by a young game programmer, who's learning every day. This one goes down as a life lesson. I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm simply stating what Fish Wrangler is. :I know that things will be much better soon.. as the new features are panning out nicely and should be coming out in limited releases over the next few weeks. *We're in the middle of changing things around with the Offerpal offers, in order to determine which offers are the most problematic with paying users out. :Offerpal in the past was crediting users out, even when the offer provider was never paying out Offerpal or FW. *So now, when an offer provider doesn't pay out automatically, and users have to submit requests for RLC, etc. We're going to give that offer provider a strike, and they'll be removed on 3 strikes. *It's really surprising seeing how many people successfully sign up for things, and never get credited. It's basically giving free business to all sorts of these companies doing offers on OfferPal. We're going to be working on revamping the quality of all of this over the coming weeks, and we'd appreciate any reviews on good/bad offers to be left here: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/offer *Also, the first series of quests, pole augments, and level 50+ fish will be released for the Oak Branch first, and then in order of the poles each week thereafter. Just want to give some people a heads up on this, as it should be rolled out / debugged by June 21st. *All "collectibles" will soon be deprecated. Once the new resource exchange system (based on the shells idea) is made, I'm going to have it so you can exchange all of your collectibles for X shells. *A lot of the "collectibles" code is going to be reworked for how quests / dishes will work, and I originally planned on having them go together.. However, it seems the two are quite contrary and will confuse people. (Collectibles are based on randomness, and Dishes are based more-so on actual achievements/efforts) *If anyone has a major sadness over the deprecation of this feature, please let us know.. but I see it as only helping make an even better feature in "quests". *After the 2 hours of server maintenance and prepping this morning, I'm going to hold off till the official release of the quests / augments till Jun 25th. *I'm going to start a private beta test of the features starting sometime tomorrow. I'll be contacting individuals myself and debugging it from there. *The feature is so large, and needs more testing debugging before a full release to 110,000+ users. I've learned from past releases that safer is generally better. * Also Night Fishing didn't go / come back for 5am-7am PDT. (ie A group of unruly pirates sabotaged night fishing groups between these hours.) *Initial ~40 catches of the Sea Tortoise and Cornucopia fish were with any pole type. I'm not going to remove these invalid catches from users.. Code's now fixed. *As of yesterday, CAPTCHA's can only be set by the user actively clicking on FW. There was some small problems with having them set for a day by crew trips, it's been fixed. *Delaying the release of quests for a day, as I just made some big code changes... and we're testing out the new broken standard quests. *We're going to be releasing the 4 oak branch and 4 broken standard quests all at once.. as it's not fair to those who start in one direction or the other.. *Anyways, the beta test is going well and it seems like it should be a very fun feature! I want to personally thank everyone who's helped out with the beta test and Brad Rogers who originally sent me the idea of "Quests", along with fish and dish ideas for it! :) *Quests/Augments Features Coming by 4am PDT! BetsyLou's adding the final touches to The Sand - Bar and Gill! *Released fish chum preferences: :http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/fish-all (was previously hidden info, but may be helpful to those doing quests..) :REMEMBER: If you have a 1% chance of catching a fish, and you use the fishes preferred chum.. it'll double the chance.. making it 2%.. so a 1% difference is highly unnoticeable. its more noticeable with the common fish, when you have a 20% chance of catching them, and then it doubles..) July *Miss Miny Fish can be caught now with any skill, but requires a level 10+ pole. (Due to 2nd Oak Branch and Broken Standard Quests requiring Miss Miny, and we want the first two quests to be playable by new users) *Poison Oak and Wanderer have chum preference of RLC. *Woodpecker and Mechanic have chum preference of Fish Guts. *Reminder: Night Fishing will not count towards quest catches, due to NF system limitations - as it's calculating/saving thousands of catches per second.. and has been running rather smoothly for some time, and it's been one of the most problematic features on FW. (FAQ UPDATED) * I've been reading countless posts complaining about the quests, etc. I feel some are legitimate, and others are by passive players using no strategy... trying to do advanced quests. :Anyways, just want to let everyone know I'm paying attention.. and I'm working on a fix with RLC to give a much bigger advantage to quests. Going to keep analyzing things for now, more details later. *Released RLC boosts for quest catches, if you have an active quest see details here: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/quest/details?id=active&rlc_boost=1#quest :*Maxed it to a 5x boost (instead of originally posted 8x) *Necro pole quests coming tonight! *Due to the recent feedback on Liquid Gold (ie. people are after one specific fish, not any rare four), the ancient mariner now allows wranglers to harness it's powers. If you have Liquid Gold, refresh your resources, you'll see a "harness the power?" link, where you'll be able to see a list of fish, sorted by rarity, and you'll be able to harness the Liquid Goldness towards a specific fish. :NOTE: You won't instantly catch the fish you're harnessing the power on, the Liquid Gold will just drastically increase your chances of catching it. Plus, it won't be used until you catch the fish you're after. :REMEMBER: To refresh your resource list when changing pole or location. August *Steam powered quests will be coming by Aug 2nd/3rd *Red Shark Energy Drink resource coming shortly, 1 Red Shark = 1 extra skip (still increases wait time, resource meant for passive players). 1RLC can be exchanged for ~2 Red Sharks. A crate of Red Sharks will also be given out for your 10th referral. (not sure how many will be in the crate yet, have to talk to the shipping manager) *The Foamy has been made slightly more common, due to it's quest catching difficulties. *Other random news: The Shell resource exchange system is still coming. The next level, same format as icelantica will also be in the works after the quests are all released. *We've had many blank pages over the last ~12 hours due to an SSL issue. It's been fixed, however many RLC purchases have not gone through. We'll be crediting them within the next 48 hours. *On a similar note, PayPal has been nothing short of miserable to work with... I've never seen a company with such poor customer service... let alone their archaic and sluggish system. They've put numerous blocks on our account to "verify" that we're Fish Wrangler, and they've marked our Merchant ID as something similar to "Gambling", so about 0.5% of RLC purchases are marked as Cash Advances, and cost users $10-$30 in excess fees with their credit card companies. PayPal has done NOTHING to remedy this problem, despite my countless hours and hours of discussing the issue with low level managers who are unable to give direct names, numbers, and emails of anyone who knows anything at their company. :With that said, I'd like to state that we'll be adding in Google Checkout as a payment method for RLC, and we'll be giving out a permanent extra 5% of RLC for users who use Google Checkout. (I'll be leaving in PayPal for those who have paypal bank accounts and balances.. I hope there aren't many who will be going about it this way.) :Google Checkout should be released within the next few days, just thought I'd forewarn everyone about what's going on here.. fun times! :D *We've finally gotten the servers straightened out. The web servers were all timing out constantly and later completely locked up. We're talking with our hosting company to figure out how this can be completely prevented in the future. This sort of thing is unacceptable as I've always tried holding FW to very high up-time standards.. and this just really upsets me. :The first errors earlier this week were due to users without any FB friends getting unlimited red shark skips (and increasing their fish time up to 50k mins.. so they're still unable to fish now). Then the other issues were with users getting 15 free red shark skips. All of this strained the servers.. and things should be getting much better now that they're fixed. :Again, we apologize for the downtime and I'm always working tirelessly to ensure these sorts of bugs/errors don't happen.. it just gets a bit overwhelming at times. *Looking into the recent errors. Seems like the red sharks + resource list are causing the DB to lock up. *We're going to be adding in a couple more servers as our recent growth and red sharks have caused large spikes in requests at peak hours. Tournaments temporarily disabled till further notice. *Woohoo! Credited those with more than 10 successful referrals before August 2nd (when red shark crates were automated) with a crate of 40 red sharks. *Fixed the Liquid gold bug.. can now harness the magical powers properly. I had to speak with the local farovian magicians and brew masters to re-calibrate the powers of the golden liquid. *I've been purposely quite about the new CAPTCHA update because we wanted to catch all of the offenders before really making things public for how we're scanning. :It's clear that a few of the high up players were cheating the CAPTCHA system. We've removed them from the game and flagged many other accounts. The high up players, who were caught, were alerted when their CAPTCHA failed, and then quickly came back in person to re-enter the actual code. :Anyways, we'll be taking some time analyzing the current CAPTCHA, and possibly using a 3rd party system. Just wanted to finally let everyone know what's exactly going on. I don't think I need to say how saddened and upset this makes me. :I also want to let everyone know that we do not tolerate any sort of cheating. Any accounts marked as suspicious will be permanently banned. *Updated the CAPTCHA to use recaptcha, due to the recent issues with the other captcha not displaying text.. and people not liking the lines..hah:) R.I.P. 3 letter captchas.. :( *Updated the drop down menu, to not stack in FireFox 3.5.2. :If the FW drop down menus are still stacking for you, please let us know via the support form. September *We're currently beta testing the new resource exchange system, it should be launched sometime next week. :This is all due in part to Sir Sigfried Von Shleepskin buying out Dr. Deceit's Resource Exchange shop.. Sir Shleepskin is a renowned Farovian chemist and has done some great things to the ol' attractants and repellents... Such as enhancing resources to work on further advanced fish... and mixing multiple attractants/repellents together for other unique effects. *In other news.. :RLC can now help you travel up to 5x faster for 30 days. *We've paginated the tournament season standings (see the back / next links) - so now everyone can see exactly where they stand. :) *Updated servers successfully, nearing the release of the resource shell exchange. :Night fishing parties at 2am and 3am PDT, never left. Parties leaving at 9pm and 10pm, never arrived. I've spent a long time trying to figure out possible ways of resending groups and/or having them come back, but really there's no possible way. There are many reasons, the most significant being that leaders and the entire parties are generally not prepared for leaving/coming back when I automatically push them (as I never know when I will be able to make parties leave/come back). So even if some people do go successfully, most don't, and we hear it either way. :Again, if you failed to leave/come back, there's nothing that can be done.. Just know that you'll generally go 28-29 days out of 30. *We've doubled our servers filespace, and fixed the log black hole issues that caused the downtime.. Things should be up and very stable now. There's just a heavy load of users on right now, and everyones using up extra skips with red sharks, so the DB is running hot right now. *I made a long post to the changelog yesterday, which never saved. :I'm sorry for the lack of communication, I promise it'll be better.. as I've never seen the servers acting up as they have and our hosting provider isn't following up as fast as I'd like. :Anyways, the tournaments are causing tons of server resource issues during peak hours. We're going to be possibly lowering the casts per day to 10, and keeping the 60 second wait per cast. :The new resource exchange release has been majorly delayed due to all of the crazy server issues this week. Once I feel things are squared away in the next couple days, I'll be able to continue with this release. I'm hoping it'll be pushed by Sept 15th. *The database crashed about an hour ago unexpectedly.. a black hole log issue was the cause, which then knocked out our main db config file.. things should be stable for a little bit, however we'll most likely need to reboot it with the proper config in a couple days. This has been one of the most troubling weeks ever. We really do apologize for all of the downtime.. as it really aggravates us more than anything. We're going to be looking into the issues more this week with our server company and some database experts. *Sigs shell shop released! Fixed the angel tears bug.. (now can catch angelica with it) *Sig's 57th now repels the level 57 duct tape eel.. *We've just received tragic news about the Snowpeak River fishing district... :SANS CULRPA, FAROVIA --Sept 18 2009 -- Sig's Shell Shop, Inc. (FVSE: SSS) :Late at night on Sept 18th Sir Sig's submarine crashed into an iceberg on Snowpeak River. The spillage from the accident disturbed the local fish inhabitants, thus causing them to become very agitated. Until the spillage is cleaned up, experts predict that the local fish will attack lures more fiercely and they warn local wranglers that this could lead to pole breakage. Unfortunately, the experts also predict that Sig's chemical reaction is irreversible, but they are still searching for a solution. :*Contributing Journalist: Brad Mcfishlock* *Due to the amount of feedback on the new Snowpeak damages... I've done the following (will be released shortly): :*Reduced repair costs by more than 50%. (Between 75k-150k gold) :*Reduced the frequency of pole breakages. :*NEW FEATURE: Giving point reward after repairing non-accidental pole / boat damages. Details below... :After repairing a pole or boat, you'll receive 20%* of the repair cost in points. (*Subject to change without notice) :Example: A repair that costs 10,000 gold, will reward you with 2,000 points. However, the damage has to be non-accidental - Lava damage, using the wrong pole in the wrong location, broken piston from running out of fuel, and damaging the Dingy boat in Blue Crescent are types of damages that are not rewarded experience points. :It's an added bonus to help you along on your journey to the top. *NOTE: If anyone spots any bugs/issues any of the new point reward changes, please report it to us via the support form. *If you paid for an Icelantica repair before Sept 21 @ 8:3pm PDT, please send us a message via the contact form. We'll credit you the 20% of reward points. All other repairs will NOT be credited with the new 'reward points'. *Also, starting on Sept 22nd @ 12:01am PDT, we're going to be having a 5 day RLC sale of a 33% bonus via google checkout and 23% via paypal. *As per TJ Fishington's request: Captain Trips no longer count towards pole leveling. Gives unfair advantage to those with many apprentices. *I keep seeing posts about "redirect loops". There's an unresolved facebook bug that's causing this issue with some random users.. It should be happening on all other facebook applications. :See the error report here: :http://bugs.developers.facebook.com/show_bug.cgi?id=6600 :Report fixing it to facebook here: :http://www.facebook.com/help/suggestions.php :Side note: We'll be releasing the PSG quests at a random time on Sept 27th, so others in different time zones have a chance to compete for catching the first of various augmented fish. *Deprecated "deck hand auto login" feature - had numerous bugs / never worked properly. *Released "disable ajax" feature - as some users playing FW on mobile browsers were unable to toggle their chum,pole,boat, resources. To disable AJAX, visit: :http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/settings *Released 6 new Pneumatic Spear Gun Quests, along with 5 new fish. *The final icelantica level / quests / addons will be released within ~10 days. *Sir Sigfried's Factory is leaking hazardous chemicals, causing nearby the nearby Sans Culpra fish to mutate. Some reputable Wrangler's believe a new fishing area will be available within the coming weeks. *The skipper's log is going to be changing soon. Your catches will be cleared out and then summarized in your Skipper's Log after each ~24 hour period. This should surprisingly speed up our servers. Happy fishing! *Just experienced the worst DOS attack on a few of our servers, which then in turn knocked out all others.. Our hosting provider is still trying to block all of the IP addresses involved in the attack, I guess it's a fairly large one and there's no pattern to the IP's which is making it difficult to clear up quickly. *Postponed the release of 'recent catch log' / daily summaries.. till this clears up.. Wow what a day! *For those seeing chum being deducted abnormally... You are all being brought on trips that aren't being recorded in your logs. :This is because one of our servers that was knocked out last night, came up a few hours ago with old code that was caching it for the new "Recent Catch Log" / "Last Day Summary" feature (which doesn't save to the Skippers Log). :Anyways, all fishing trips should now appear in your main log now. *I picked up some new deckhands outside of Farovia.. they work much harder than the old lazy ones. Expect more deckhands in the coming days. :) :I'm still working on the daily fishing summary code (ask the beta testers :). *The latern streak is going to be fixed tomorrow night, when the September tournament results are being pushed. (the servers should be down for about 50 minutes while results are pushed around 2am PDT) if you're worried about night fishing.. i highly suggest to either start leaving at 12am PDT or 4am PDT. the times in between here are dangerous, as mandatory maintenance needs to be done around this time generally. *Also, it's come to our attention that some users have been reselling RLC for profits via PayPal. :If you have purchased RLC via PayPal from someone on Fish Wrangler, report it via: http://www.facebook.com/help.php?app&app_id=8138090269 :Let us know the person's UID and any other details about the transaction. We're offering a substantial RLC bounty for violators who haven't been caught. October *Fixed the deckhand multiple check issue. *If you have over 1 million points, view exactly where you stand against everyone else on FW: :http://bit.ly/b208s :(At the top where it says Point Rank: #____ , click "View page") *Fixed the expanded details of the points / trips leaderboards. *Fixed the AJAX issue with changing to a pole.. and having it not save. *Released the Min. Required Skill for all fish - previously private data, that was somewhat known on the wiki.. Should make things more clear for newbies. *Still working on the Recent Trip Log / Summary Log.. Should be released within a couple days. *Upgraded all of the webservers earlier today, had some error loading pages.. everything should be much better now. *Released the recent trip / summary log to everyone. *Going to adjust how the "My Crew" / Crew trips work... You'll be able to select who you want in your crew, and remove those who you do not want in your crew. *Then going to continue working on the final ice level. *Released new 'breaking news' feature, where rare events will be posted for anyone to see.. currently the following is in place: :*earlness monster catches :*red lust catches :*close misses on the RLC raffle :*when the rlc raffle is won *released offerpal's new survey system.. i really think the completion % on these will be much higher, and the surveys are generally MUCH less spammy then the offers i've been trying to remove forever.. we'll see how the test goes. *im hoping to have the final ice level + the 12 quests for there done within the next shortly. *FYI: to the few people still razzed up about the my crew change - it's not changing.. continuing with anything related to "bring FW down" will result in a fish slap / rainbow trout slap. we really do appreciate feedback / constructive criticism, it's just that some people have carried on beyond that. *updated the fw icon image.. the old one was made on day 1 of our launch *tear*. *finalized updates and "spread the love" with the rlc raffle feature. *"snowpeak summit" - the final ice level will be released on oct 20th. *Catch the Reigning Ice to unveil the secret location of Snowpeak Summit and it's 10 new Quest Fish! *Released 6 Holy Liberator & 6 Evil Obliterator Quests! *7 people caught fish above level 100 in snowpeak summit, due to a bug with the incorrect min pole levels cached for those fish. We cleared out their catches, and reset the catch totals as it was a small amount of people that we'll credit back in RLC manually. *2 more people caught the piranha, (level 103), due to an old issue with night fishing that gave some people level 101 poles.. + rlc= level 103. I've corrected it so no one has a level 101 pole. I was unaware of this issue prior to the launch, earl, betsy lou, diego, and cap'n jozek all apologize for the false catches and the joy they momentarily brought the first handful of wranglers to the dangerous snowpeak summit. *the server that handles all night fishing, deckhand checks, ruby calculations has been down for the last few hours.. it's night time where are hosting provider is, and i'm still waiting on them.. REALLY not happy with them. *Officially released the new crew system, only friends listed on your crew list will take you on crew trips: :http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/crew?expand#new *As per the Daylight Savings Time issue in the USA, Fish Wrangler will NOT be changing its time (as it has in the past). So technically FW servers are staying in GMT-7 (see: http://wwp.gmt-7.com/ ) *I was thinking of moving into GMT-8, and staying in it permanently, but the servers and night fishing code has been working pretty well lately and I'd rather not break it. :) *just had a web server knocked out.. our hosting provider is still trying to debug whatever's causing them to crash / go unresponsive. anyways, this means that some users have lost recent trip data, and wont have a summary log till another 24 hours from now. November *Released "turn around" boat feature due to popular demand on the forums. :) :*You have 2 minutes to click the "turn around" link that appears in the red box that says "Arriving at ______ in x minutes". :*Also, as boats level up right as you depart, the leveling is undone if you turn around... as this would be an easy way to exploit boat leveling, by departing and turning around non-stop. *Updated the TOS, made it a little bit clearer.. and added more to the 'discussion board' part and a new section about our 'updates / improvements' to the game - as a few people took some crazy pills.. and jumped into the deep end.. :P *Released total # of rocket fuel gallons next to the Mini-cruiser under the "Boats:" list. *Released auto-equip pole for tournaments. I'm going to adjust it to auto-travel to the correct location, as we now have the "turn around" feature that can be used in case the user has the wrong boat equipped. *FYI: We received an email about a tie in a tournament day.. The tournament places are decided first by everyones over all 'points' on the day. Next, if there's a tie, then it sorts by whoever has more rubies on the season. I believe the wiki and people on the forums are telling others that the tie is broken by whoever joined FW first - which was the case about 6 months ago.. as this has been changed for awhile. *Fixed major crew system issue, when clicking "accept friend into crew" didn't do anything.. And when you couldn't add a friend into your crew. This was due to inviting the friend before the new crew system. It's now fixed. :) *I'm going to be changing the RLC boost to be based on "# of casts with RLC" instead of # of days.. as there's a number of commonly reported issues with the current boost. (For example, if you have a pending quest partner, the boost is messed up, and so is the pending request, if you make a quest catch.) *Released new RLC "banking" boost for quests, due to the constant feedback and issues with the previous RLC boost. *Also, I released the RLC Banking boost with a bug.. it was supposed to be capped at 8x, and was 16x.. I'm not going to change it, as it'd upset people. *By popular request: LG will deactivate after it's used, regardless of how many you have left. *Just released a HUGE optimization with chum. I'm really excited about it, because I believe it'll really speed up things.. I'm going to release the optimization for resources too. And many other data points that are frequently updated. :*NOTE: If you notice that your chum or resources ARE NOT being subtracted properly, please send us a support message letting us know the exact details. ::Ahhh I'm excited! This has to be one of our best optimizations yet! :D *We were up 50% of the time for the last hour, due to one web server going nuts again. I restarted it and everything's fine now. I'm going to spend tomorrow writing some scripts that check to see if the web server is messed up like this, and it'll auto-reboot it. Of course this happens when I step out for a few hours. :( *Updated the tourny payouts, so a higher % of people get in on the RLC action. See: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/tournament-leaderboard/payouts *I created a new "quest questions" and "suggestions / idea" forums.. as FB seems to have permanently broke the old ones.. I'm going to change the "official news" forum, once i have a next official news topic ready.. *Also, I've been working with our hosting provider to ensure better up time, for when I step out and am not near a computer to correct whatever random thing will come up next. *Our hosting provider is doing some network maintenance on Nov 12th at 8pm FVT. So I'm going to clear up the DB again, as it hasn't been done for a few weeks now. We should be down for about ~2 hours. If you have a night fishing party coming back/ leaving around this time, I'm going to try to push results before we go down.. so make sure you are in the right location before we go down! :To see what time that is in your time zone, go to: :http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/fixedtime.html?year=2009&month=11&day=12&hour=3&min=0&sec=0 *Adjusted some stuff that could have caused issues with RLC boosts not saving.. (it went unreported that their quest partner was getting banked RLC, which they should have never gotten.. some people are up to 60+ banked rlc's.. I'm not going to change this, as it's on me.. and removing these faulty banked rlc would upset a few people. enjoy 'em if you get a quest partner!) *Added ability to resend a request for a partner to join your quest - once an hour at most. (many reports saying their partner never received anything,etc) *Missing "blue box" that states RLC Boost, has been fixed.. But generally, if you don't see it.. it's because the next quest fish you need, is not catchable with your current pole/island setup. *Also, if you can read/write in a foreign language fluently, and would like to help translate Fish Wrangler: ::Step #1) Enable the Facebook Translations application: http://facebook.com/translations ::Step #2) Select the language you're fluent in, in the top right corner. ::Step #3) Turn on "inline translating" so you can translate while you wait 15 minutes. See: http://fb.fishwranglr.com/images/v2/trans.gif ::Step #4) Translate phrases with red underlines by 'Right Clicking' them. Vote on phrases with green underlines by 'Right Clicking' them. Eventually the underlines will disappear once accepted by your language moderator, or by enough public votes! See: http://fb.fishwranglr.com/images/v2/trans2.gif ::Step #5) For more details, please read the Facebook Translations Help Guide! http://www.facebook.com/translations/?%2Ftranslations%2Findex.php%3Fapp=1&help ::Step #6) We're going to be asking the Language Moderators to select the top contributors each month, and awarding Red Love Chum! Users will be selected by who has quality contributions, and the most accepted phrases. Thanks for your help! We really appreciate it! If you have any problems or questions, please ask your language moderator via the special forum for your language (appears when FB is non-english) or contact us. Thanks! *Fixed the RLC bank boost! It wouldn't bank when you caught a quest fish that's no longer needed.. thanks staci for pointing it out. *Working on the final touches (that generally take a lot longer than I always expect) on the new levels after icelantica! :) *The summary log issues should be fixed and logs should be pushing out slowly. If you still haven't received anything, go to: http://apps.new.facebook.com/fishwrangler/summary-log?refresh and wait an hour. :NOTE: Our schedule maintenance is in 2 hours! We'll be down for about ~2 hours. *UPDATE: We're going to push the downtime back another 2 hours.. as there will be less users on around 10pm FVT. Our provider doesn't expect any downtime, so things should be fine for this change. *Talked things over with Mashable about the OWA's, everything's good now. : ) They just want things to be fair and are doing their best to keep things that way. :It's clear we have the most faithful users out there, by the way the votes are continuing to stack up. Winning an OWA would be great publicity for Fish Wrangler, and we'd really love to win it. Less than ~23 days left in voting! :On a side note, I'd appreciate not starting flame wars on the other top 5 nominee forums. I'm sure we can win the OWA's without any of that stuff. I know we're far better than that - let the votes speak for themselves. *Released the long awaited "Sig's Lair" level. The first of a three part series, where Wrangler's have to do very different things in order to defeat the evil Sir Sigfriend von Shleepskin! The level unlocks after Snowpeak Summit. *Fixed the bug with getting countless "no catches" when being level 0 at 0%. Contrary to complaints, non-RLC still works very well.. as it's always been. But remember, a low level pole is never "great". I made many changes a few months back, after hearing people giving feedback on how level 50+ poles aren't good, etc.. So I made low level poles a touch worse, and high level poles even better.. to the point of where RLC isn't really necessary. :Enjoy the new stuff, we'll continue adjusting things based on feedback. We're always open to feedback and critique. :) *Increased the RLC goodness/evilness points per catch from 50 to 200, due to the numerous reports of not meeting the good/evil pt requirements to purchase icelantican pole addons. I believe this number needs to be around ~300 to make up for the gap, but we'll see how this adjustment goes. *Added goodness/evilness point requirement for unlocking sig's lair. You need over 650k goodness or evilness to unlock it. This was overlooked at first, as we're taking the game in a more "point" based requirement direction. Hence the lower gold, higher point setup in Snowpeak Summit and Sig's Lair. The average players, who joined after May have about 610k good/evil, so I don't think this is a stretch by any means. There just need to be "average" benchmark requirements based on points. *Igor has released 2 new chums in Sig's Lair, 29% chum loss, higher fish attraction than nailgoo/veggie blend, but costs a little more at 139 gold per piece. *Read quite a few user responses to the new g/e point requirements... As always, I appreciate the feedback / critique. :I lowered the sigs lair point requirement to 450k good/evil pts. *For a few reasons: because the new rlc good/evil pt change from 50 to 200 hasn't kicked in.. and people before yesterday, were never aware of any point requirement after icelantica, so they never tried accumulating points. it'll most likely increase within a month or so, by a little bit.. because this is well below the average amount people can get. *9 people just caught the spectacled hate, accidentally after i changed code to have it so that higher up fish can steal your chum when you're within 2 levels of catching them. :*just removed these 9 peoples catches, as they're supposed to unlock the next sig level. ::I'm going to give a 24 hour warning of when the spectacled hate will be officially released. I'm hoping it'll be released sometime on Monday, or sunday night FVT. *We've lowered the cost of RLC, to what the last 15% "Black Friday" Sale was. (Note: Some of the higher amounts have been rounded down) :*Due to the constant feedback of lowering the cost of RLC, we've started analyzing some key metrics to see how the price change goes. :*Enjoy the lower costs! :) *The Trophy Fish has been paginated to prevent it from crashing - due to it's long length. We've also updated the Trophy Fish code, to give everyone an equal chance of catching each type of trophy fish - whereas before some had near impossible odds. Your chances will also improve if you've never caught a Trophy Fish - watchout Daniel Ting! Can't give any more details, sorry... :) December *Pushed back the release of the spectacled hate due to user feedback, saying that most release come late at night. It should now be released at a peak hour.. giving the majority a chance at catching the spectacled hate and the next mutant fish. :) *Rubies for Nov tourny will be pushed soon. *Get 50 pts per each crew member you take fishing. *Get 100 pts for sending inactive friends fishing. *Get 20pts/day for your daily login bonus. (Was 5 pts/day) :*If you dont see a daily login popup, it should be displayed within your first slacker captain trip of the day. Regardless, we're going to be re-working this feature, so everyone see's a fancy popup with their daily login bonus, that can be multiplied based on how many previous day's in a row you've been seen, etc. :) *I apologize for releasing the spectacled hate an hour or so late.. I ran into major problems about 5 hours prior to the release, hence the white pages that some of you may have seen. I had to do a major code rewrite and missed the original deadline. If you could have only seen me working, you'd understand. My eyes are in pain from frantically staring at my screen for many many hours today.. And I really didn't take a look at hte forum posts, but noticed some unhappy wranglers.. so I thought it'd help if I explained what happened, as I've been away from the forums all day working.. :This is the last time I'm going to advertise a countdown on such a large release.. all others will be a bit more random and un-advertised, because I do feel I let ya down. :It's time to drink with Igor now. :Please enjoy the new level and the artwork. Dan took the most time yet on the stuff, and it's a shame some of the pole addons stay around for such a short time. :big ♥ FW! *igor found a loophole in the way deckhands place the treasure chests, and sweetened up one of the 3 chests to have at least 3k to 10k gold.. *igor also revised sig's liquid gold serum, so it's now twice as effective.. (still not huge % boost to the ultra rare fish) *removed liquid gold's feature of auto harnessing one of the 4 rarest fish, as we've had to manually credit countless people who accidentally used it when 'un harnessed'.. the harness feature really takes care of all common uses of LG. *facebook is making it more and more difficult for applications to connect to users. fairly upsetting. now the profile box and profile tab of "Fish Wrangler" is broken to friends who view your FB profile. They're soon removing FB notifications, and replacing it with a counter that you see on your main FB homepage.. and they're supposedly removing the bottom FB toolbar, so you'll have to click on the main FB homepage to get to FW. :*we'll also be mandated to remove the auto popup "share box", when you catch a new fish for the first time.. as some app's abused this feature. :*by dec 20th, we'll have to change all "share" features to how the fish are now shared... *NOTE: There's been some confusion with Igor's update on gold.. Igor is located in the Sig levels, so the treasure chests have only been effected there. *Octoodle Soup Fish Req 1 changed from Winged Ray to O850. I input the wrong fish_id when creating the quest, and actually the o850 is easier to catch than the winged ray. :I cleared out 38 people's winged ray catches, so they didn't count for o850 catches. Plus, this is the fairest way to correct the mistake. :Just thought I'd give everyone a heads up. :) *Pole damage has finally arrived at the Summit - it was supposed to be there since it's start. *Credited each person who was involved with the Octoodle Soup quest, who had Winged Ray catches cleared out, with 100 RLC. *Increased min pole requirements for the symbiotic pole quests, as the flaymzor is a level 62 fish, and the quest unlocked before at level 55. (now changed min level req. to 62 - to remove any confusion) Category:Organisation